


busy

by apicturewithasmile



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, I think that's it - Freeform, Lizzington - Freeform, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, also talk about:, but that's already quite a lot isn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicturewithasmile/pseuds/apicturewithasmile
Summary: Red's impeccable timing causes him to call Liz in the middle of her nightly masturbation routine. Feeling sorry for having interrupted her, he offers to talk her over the edge.





	busy

Stress can affect people’s libido in different ways: some lose their sex drive completely, but Elizabeth Keen definitely belonged to the second group of people – she would get hornier the more stress there was. And there usually was a lot. Not having a partner, not even the time and energy to pick up a stranger for casual sex, meant she had to take care of things by herself more often than she liked to admit.

This evening, like so many others, the only treatment for insomnia seemed to be the vibrator she kept in her bedside table. She didn’t even want to spend the time to make herself wet, just get it over with and fall asleep. There was still some lube left – that would certainly make things go smoother. She spread a generous amount all over the vibrator, which she then swirled around her clit a couple of times before pushing it inside of her.

With the vibration set to medium speed, alternating between penetration and stimulating her clit with the tip of the vibrator, she got herself dangerously close to climax when suddenly she was ripped out of her fantasy by the sound of her phone ringing. Angrily she picked it up from her bedside table, not even checking the screen for who dared interrupting her.

“Yes?” she hissed into the phone.

There was a moment of silence on the other end, until the caller identified himself by his unmistakable voice. “Good evening, Elizabeth.”

“Reddington. What do you want?”

“You sound annoyed. Are you busy?”

“What? No. I was just –” only now did she realise she was still panting and the reality of talking to that man while lying naked in her bed still holding a vibrator in her other hand began to sink in.

“Just?”

“Cleaning.” she lied and dropped the vibrator beside her.

“Cleaning? You? At this late hour? Somehow I have trouble believing that.”

How did he manage to make everything sound seductive? Something in his voice suggested he knew exactly what she was doing – and he wasn’t going to let it slide.

“Oh, alright, I was… _busy_.”

Silence again, then the sound of him clearing his throat and in an even deeper voice than before he started talking, shooting through her body as if to trigger some kind of muscle memory between her thighs, making her ache for that vibrator again. “And did you finish being… _busy_?”

“No. You interrupted me.” Liz surprised herself by how little hesitation there was. Maybe it was the distant nature of a phone call that made flirting with him seem so much easier than doing it face to face. Was it only flirting or have they skipped that entirely?

“I’m so sorry.” he said, breathing his words rather than speaking them. “To be perfectly honest with you, I always wondered…”

“Wondered what?”

“What you would look like having an orgasm.”

A rush of anxiety flushed through Liz’s system at his sudden confession – until she realised it wasn’t so sudden and unexpected at all. She had spent the past couple of weeks, months even, sneaking glances at him that were longer than justifiable with anything other than desire. It would be ridiculous to assume he didn’t notice that. Of course he did. He was the most observant person she knew.

“Elizabeth?” he said after the silence on her end grew too long.

“Yes. Sorry, I fear you will have to keep wondering.”

“That’s alright; I have a very vivid fantasy. Can I listen though?”

“Pardon?”

“Put me on speaker and continue where you left off when I interrupted you.”

Liz was speechless.

“Don’t act like you weren’t fantasising about me anyway.” he said. “I noticed the way you looked at me today at the Post Office.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth.” he said eventually, in quite a different, much more neutral tone than before. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I thought you might–”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I’m not uncomfortable.” she said. “Are you alone?”

“Sort of. Dembe’s in the other room but he knows better than to just come in here without knocking. Besides: I only want to listen to you, not play with myself.”

“Why not?”

She could hear him breathe into his phone in search of an answer and couldn’t help imagining how he’d tilt his head the way he does while his tongue suggestively moved between his lips as if to send an invitation meant for her and her alone.

“I prefer to be able to focus.” he eventually said. “Though I have to admit it’s already getting… harder… as we speak.”

Liz bit her lower lip. As much as she tried to resist, there was no denying that his proposal was intriguing. The thought of him witnessing her orgasm, if only through sound but nonetheless, was the first instance of genuine arousal – the kind that wasn’t a symptom of too much stress – that she had had in months.

“You’re on speaker now.” she said and put the phone on the pillow beside her.

“Good girl. Now tell me what you’re doing.”

“I… have a vibrator.”

Red laughed. “Of course you do. Why am I not surprised? What kind is it?”

“A rabbit.”

“Oh, good for you.” He sounded so amused and relaxed it almost made Liz forget how nervous she was. “I don’t hear it buzzing, though. Is it on yet?”

“No, I’m just playing around with it.”

“Define ‘playing around’.”

“Just moving it… back and forth.” she said, overthinking every word.

“Between your labia?” he asked under his breath, exuding a confidence that could hardly feel more present than if he were right there beside her now.

“Yes.” she replied.

“And what are you thinking about while you do that?”

Liz didn’t know how to reply. She swallowed her words, unable to say what was on her mind. “I’m sorry, I’ve never done this.”

“What? Phone sex? I admit it can be a bit awkward. Honestly, if you would rather not do this, we can–”

“No.” she interrupted him, then set her toy to the lowest speed and began penetrating herself with it. “I’m thinking about you.”

“You turned on your vibe, didn’t you? That sound is music to my ears.” he said. “Tell me, Elizabeth –”

“Please, can you call me ‘Lizzy’?”

“Lizzy. Of course. Lizzy, tell me what you’re doing now.”

Her breathing got heavier and louder and it was getting more difficult to speak. “I’m fucking myself. Thinking about you.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes. You make me wet.”

“What about me makes you wet?” he asked in a tone of voice as if to deliver the answer himself right with it.

“Your voice.” she said. “And those suits. Oh, the suit you wore today.”

“You liked it?”

“I love it. It’s new, isn’t it?”

“Yes, thanks for noticing.”

“You always look really good in those suits.” she whispered. “I’m thinking about how much fun it would be to take it off though.”

“A lot of buttons.” he said jokingly. “Would you like to do that? Undress me?”

She tried to reply but even the smallest yesses would get stuck in her throat as she was pushing herself closer and closer to the edge.

Red seemed to understand though and kept talking, his voice ringing in her ears and vibrating between her thighs as if his tongue really was right where she imagined it to be.

“Do you want to know my fantasy?” he continued. “I want you to handcuff me to your bed and then tease me for as long as you please. You play with my cock until I almost can’t hold back anymore and then you stop and sit on my face so I can eat you out. Oh Lizzy, I want to know what you taste like. Can you squirt, Lizzy? If you do, I want you to shower me with it. I want it all over my face. And then you kiss me and get a taste of yourself on my lips. Do you know what you taste like? Have you ever tried?” He took a moment for this monologue to sink in, leaving it hanging in the ether between them, giving Liz time to act his fantasy out in her head and make it her own. “I don’t hear any buzzing noises anymore. Did you turn your toy off?”

“Yes. I’m using my hand now.”

“Ah, the old-fashioned way. Interesting.” he said. “And what exactly is the hand doing? Circular motions? Or back and forth?”

“Circles. With two fingers. What are _you_ doing?”

“Still just listening, as promised.”

“Aren’t you aroused?”

“Oh, I can assure you it’s getting painfully tight in my pants. But we’re not doing this for me, are we? I’m here to make _you_ cum.”

“Tell me more about your fantasy.” she demanded.

“As you wish. Where was I? Ah yes, eating you out. God, I wonder what you taste like. I imagine sweet but with a _pinch_ of sour. That would certainly fit you. I’d make sure to enjoy every last drop of you until you beg for me to fuck you.”

“Aren’t you still tied to the bed?”

“Oh, right. Of course. Guess it’s you who will have to do the fucking then. Would you like that? Do you want to ride my cock while I can’t run away?”

“Yes.”

“Yes? You want to fuck me when I’m helpless and restrained, have your way with me whether I like it or not?”

“Yes!” She began rubbing herself faster and harder, pinching a nipple with her other hand, barely able to speak, let alone focus on what he was saying. The only words she registered at this point were _fuck, cock, spank, tight, hard, harder, pussy, deep, fuck, fuck, fuck_ –

And finally she pushed herself over the edge; a soft “Raymond” rolling out from between her lips, beads of sweat on her forehead, a puddle of wetness underneath her and a heavy silence between them.

“Are you still there?” she eventually asked when she had her senses back.

“Yes. I was a bit speechless.”

“That’s a rare occasion.”

“You called me ‘Raymond’ _while having an orgasm_. I’d say that’s a pretty good reason for temporarily losing one’s ability to speak.”

“Right.” She was still breathing heavily, feeling a little dizzy and disoriented. “So… did I sound like you’d imagine I would?”

“So much better!”

“Wait a moment.” she said, then grabbed her phone and took a selfie of her face, cutting it off just above her nipples. “I’m sending you a photo.”

“Oh, hello. You look hot, Lizzy. Exhausted, too. But mostly very, very hot.”

“Thanks. Now… why did you call?”

Red laughed. “Right back to business. Unbelievable. I have a new blacklister for you. We should meet. I could come over right now.”

“Sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
